Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to sensor modules and control systems for use with gas therapy devices.
Description of the Related Art
In patients suffering from obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), muscles that normally keep the upper airway open relax during slumber to the extent that the airway is constrained or completely closed off, a phenomenon often manifesting itself in the form of snoring. When this occurs for a period of time, the patient's brain typically recognizes the threat of hypoxia and partially wakes the patient in order to open the airway so that normal breathing may resume. The patient may be unaware of these waking episodes, which may occur as many as several hundred times per session of sleep. This partial awakening may significantly reduce the quality of the patient's sleep, over time potentially leading to a variety of symptoms, including excessive daytime sleepiness, chronic fatigue, elevated heart rate, elevated blood pressure, weight gain, headaches, irritability, depression and anxiety.
Obstructive sleep apnea is commonly treated with the application of positive airway pressure (PAP) therapy. PAP therapy involves delivering a flow of gas to a patient at a therapeutic pressure above atmospheric pressure that will reduce the frequency and/or duration of apneas, hypopneas, and/or flow limitations. The therapy is often implemented by using a PAP device to deliver a pressurized stream of gases through a conduit to a patient through a patient interface or mask positioned on the face of the patient. A humidifier can be positioned in-line between the PAP device and the patient interface to heat and humidify the gases.